Through the Door
by Hidden.Behind.A.Smile
Summary: Hikary finds a way into Naruto's world, but what will she do when she gets there, and what secrets wait to be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, Naruto, or anything to do with Naruto, except this story, and every OC, in this story.

**Through the Door**

Hikary ran through the forest tears streaming down her face. She stumbled and tripped over an exposed root.

"Damn root." She said through gritted.

She picked herself up and continued running. She had one destination. She turned her head around to see if they were following her. There was no one there, still she ran on. She ran right to an old ruin. Put her tear-streaked face up to the cold stone. Her eyes closed, she remembered exactly what happened.

"_I'm sorry, you're just too weird. I'll see you around, I really thought that this could work." A boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes turned around and started walking away._

"_No, it can still work, don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry Hikary, no."_

"_Charce don't do this. Please!" Hikary dropped to her knees in the grass._

"_Don't worry I'm still here for you. Let us ease your emotional pain." A tall dark boy walked up behind her, and hit her over the head._

_She ducked just in time. Whirled around to face him and three others. "Keep away from me."_

"_Why?"_

_She ran._

She walked through the ruin, this was her haven, where she could hide from the world. How many times had she come here? She shook her head, too many times to count. She sat down on a piece of wall that had broken long ago, now it was perfect height. She put her hands on it and jumped up. She stared out into the forest, it was very bright in some places, the ruin was not one of them, it was dark. She closed her eyes held her face up to the one spot where the light broke through. Her brown and blonde hair falling half way down her back. She kicked her legs a little. Causing her skirt to move around. She opened her ice purple eyes and looked down at her black and white skirt and tights.

She jumped off the wall with ease, walked around she turned on her music and sat on the floor. Music poured in through her headphones. She fell asleep.

When she woke up, the music was still playing, she was no longer sad, frightened or angry, she was mellow, neutral. A light caught her eye; she walked towards it. She had never noticed a door before, but there it was. The light was coming from it, _strange, _she thought. _I would normally be scared, but I'm not._ She continued towards it. she opened it and saw a bright sunny forest. _What? The forest in this area is **never** bright, **never.**_ She walked through it. She turned around. _Where is the ruin?_ The ruin vanished, well most of it, all that was left was a frame.

She almost panicked.

"Where am I?" She looked around turning off her music. It was eerily quiet, she turned her music back on. She walked through the forest. _Strange, I am **not **scared._ She heard footsteps through her quiet music, she decided it would be best if she turned it off. She hid behind a tree, her small figure fitting perfectly. She poked her head around the tree, no one was there. She drew a deep breath. Turned around and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh." She fell to her butt in a bunch of leaves. "Who are you?"

There was a man standing upside down on a tree branch. He had whitish/silver hair that stood straight up, she wasn't sure if it was because he was upside down or not. He wore a head band over one eye and then some kind of "scarf" that covered from his nose down, also reaching his eye.

"I should ask you the same question." He replied.

"I….I…I am…"

"Yes?"

"You first." She crossed her arms.

"I am Kakashi."

"Like a sensei? Or something?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I am Hikary Agourashi"

"His eye got a little bit bigger, Agourashi?

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

He didn't say anything.

"Look, where am I?"

"You are just outside the village hidden in the leaves."

Her face stayed the same. "Where would that be?"

He couldn't answer, because three people arrived, all dressed in black, with the head band that looked like Kakashi's but with a different symbol on it.

He said something she couldn't quit hear. He dropped from the tree and landed on his feet, she looked at him and then the branch in amazement.

"Did you say ninja?"

"Yes."

"Wha…"

The three attacked she let out a little screech as she jumped into the tree. _Woah, I had no idea I could jump like that!_ Her amazement was short lived as one of the three came trying to get her. Another scream escaped her lips as she jumped on to another higher branch. He came with her. She kept jumping higher and higher, soon she lost sight of Kakashi. _Oh great._ She groaned inwardly. Soon the ninja who was trying to attack her got her off a branch and sent her flying to the ground. She didn't quite reach the ground he was expecting. She reached out and grabbed a branch, she spun around it involuntarily and landed on the ground. She looked down at her hands, there were cuts from the branch and they were bleeding. She reached into her pouch on the side of her belt and pulled out tape, you know the kind gymnast used, the stuff people wrap around their hands. She wrapped around her hands as he kept trying to punch her. She was dodging them but just barely. Finally she ripped the tape in her teeth and her hands were all wrapped up, just as he drop kicked her and she hit the ground, her legs were all cut up now.

She groaned as she got up, she looked around Kakashi had taken care of the other two already, _I guess that means he left this one for me._ She groaned again. She did her best to dodge, and she dodged every attack, well almost. Finally she started fighting back. _I guess all that money for tai Justus wasn't wasted after all. Seven years in those classes, has to teach you something._ Finally by pure dumb luck she got him to trip over an exposed root and he hit a rock hard as he fell.

"He's not gonna be getting up anytime soon." She remarked as she looked over him.

"Nice work."

She jumped a little. "Ah, oh, it's you."

"That's was good work, good fighting."

She looked at him like he was nuts or something. "Did you get hit on the head or something? He tripped and hit his head. It was nothing to do with how good a fighter I am" She sighed, "I don't think I would've lasted much longer if it hadn't been for that root."

"What root?"

"The one he tripped over. It's right … Where'd it go?" _Did I just imagine the root?_

"Your legs are bleeding." She looked down.

"Oh." She reached for that tape/bandage and started wrapping it around her legs.

**Ok, that was the first chapter for Through the Door hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. How I wish I did!

Chapter 2 Hikary sat there. She had no idea what to do. She looked around, the ninja were all in a clump. She looked at the sky. She felt happy! Just ten minutes before she was sad and crying now, she was happy, maybe not smiling, but. She stood up, she had something she had to do. 

She walked into a clearing. It was there, an old stone doorframe. She sighed deeply._ 'So it's still there. Now what?' _ She heard someone walking behind her. She turned around. She stood there with her arms crossed.

"So where exactly am I?"

"You are in the land of fire, just outside the hidden leaf village."

"That doesn't help."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I have no idea where that is. I'm not even from this world, at least I'm pretty sure." A realization dawned on her. "Why did you repeat my last name?"

"Because, twelve years ago, a clan lived in the village hidden in the leaves, by the name Agourashi. They vanished after the nine tail fox attacked."

"So, were they cowards?"

"No, they disappeared after it was destroyed."

"Ok. Whatever." She turned to walk away but abruptly turned on her heel. "Wait a minute you thought that I might be from that clan?"

"Yes. How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Because. A couple had a daughter, she was a year old."

"Well I am thirteen."

His eyebrow went up a bit.

"Woah, wait, that doesn't mean I am from that clan. Just because my last name is Agourashi does not mean I am from that clan."

She walked towards the doorframe.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how I got here, this is how I'm getting out."

She walked through it but nothing happened. She walked through it again and again but to no avail. She threw her arms up in exasperation. An idea hit her.

"Hey, are you a sensei? Like some sort of teacher?"

"Yes."

"What do you teach?"

"I am a group leader."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you teach martial arts? Tai Justus?"

"Why?"

"Do you or don't you?"

"I train ninja."

"Can you train me? I mean if I am gonna be stuck here for a while, I should further my training. I don't want to end up dead."

He looked at her for a bit. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! When do we start?"

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNarutoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikary had been training for ten days. She's been there eleven days. She wiped her forehead as she sat by the stream. She splashed water on her hot face and arms. Then she flopped onto her back and closed her eyes.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNarutoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I have something special for you today." Kakashi sensei told his group.

"What is it?" Sakura asked dying to know.

"You will see."

"Oh, come on, tell us already." Naruto whined from beside Sakura.

"You just have to wait."

The group walked through the forest. Ten minutes later Sasuke looked around, he sensed someone else, a ninja was near. They stopped. Kakashi Sensei looked around, seeing nothing.

"Wait here." He walked away.

A shadow moved across Hikary's face waking her up. She opened one eye slowly.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Why does this sound like something the villain always says, when they lead their unsuspecting victims to their doom?" She asked herself getting up and following him.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Naruto wondered excitedly.

"I don't know." Sakura said for the tenth time.

"Both of you, shut up." Sasuke had been listening to this for the past ten minutes, since Kakashi sensei left.

The leaves started rustling and they all jumped to their feet. Kakashi sensei walked through the bushes.

"So? What is it?" Naruto said expectantly.

A girl walked through the bushes after him, obviously a little angry at Kakashi sensei.

"You couldn't stop some of the bushes from waking me in the face? Could you? No, of course not." She crossed her arms, then becoming aware of the other three, cocked her head to one side then the other as she stared at them. "Who are you?"

"This is Hikary Agourashi." Kakashi introduced her.

Shaking her head she was able to speak. "Uh, yeah, hi." She waved obviously bored but intrigued. "You guys ninja or what? Wait a second." She walked closer to Naruto, he was clearly uneasy.

"What happened?" She pointed to the white collar.

"What?" He looked around finding nothing.

"What, someone smash a toilet seat over your head and it just got stuck around your neck?" She asked questioning the white collar of his shirt.

"Hey!"

Sakura laughed. Hikary suddenly became aware again that there were more people around her and backed off a bit.

"What, I just stated what I see." She yawned and looked at Kakashi. "Is this why you woke me up? So I could me toilet seat boy? 'Cause if it is, I would very much like to go back to sleep now."

"No, I brought you all here so that you can train with ninja at your level."

They all looked at him.

"She's at our level?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"You can't be serious." Naruto yelled. "She doesn't even have a headband."

"So?" Hikary butted in.

"So, can't be at our level without a headban…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence.

"There now I have a headband." She said tying it around her waist.

"Bu… ho… you ca…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'She moved so fast I couldn't see her.' _ He watched her now. She felt his gaze and turned her head so she could see him. She shrugged and started shining the headband. While keeping it away from Naruto. Kakashi stopped both of them, grabbed the headband from Hikary's waist and threw it back to Naruto.

"To start the training today, I will put Sakura against Hikary." Kakashi looked to both of them and then smiled. "Go!"

Hikary looked at Sakura. She had improved in the last ten days, but she knew they had Justus on their side. She moved fast to get the upper hand. Closed in on Sakura, only to hit a block of wood. She looked up and saw Sakura coming down from a branch for her. She quickly got out of the way and attacked in one fast movement, sending Sakura flying. Hikary didn't waste time and quickly was at Sakura's side as she got up.

"Sorry." She whispered, then kicked Sakura.

She looked at what she sent flying, another log. She whirled around but couldn't see Sakura anywhere. She could hear Naruto yelling saying, 'Go Sakura' and all, but not the slightest sound from Sakura herself. She became uneasy as she felt eyes land on her. Two sets of eyes bore into her back. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke watching her intently. _'Where are the other eyes?'_

'_I have to win. Sasuke will be so impressed if I do! Argh, that Naruto he is so annoying.' _ Sakura looked over to where everyone stood. She looked to Sasuke, looked to where he was looking and she found she was looking at Hikary. She got a little jealous. She had a plan. She snuck up on Hikary, threw the bushes. Hikary looked her direction. She saw her face for the first time. It was a nice pale tan colour, she had ice purple eye, it was like a frozen pool of purple water. Her eyes held warmth though, her blonde brown hair was shoulder length. Her face looked like that of an innocent child. She almost felt bad for doing this. All of a sudden Hikary's face changed, it became that of a warrior.

Hikary pounced into the bush, and dragged Sakura out. She knew it was Sakura and not another trick. Kakashi sensei stood up.

"It seems that Hikary won."

Hikary looked to Sakura with an innocent face. "That was fun, you were really good, the way you kept tricking me!" She smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah, you were good too."

"Thanks."

"Who wants to face Hikary next?"

Sasuke stood up…

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNarutoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Next time, Hikary vs. Sasuke and Naruto. What will happen? You'll just have to wait and find out! Muahahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time…

**Please REVIEW!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own every OC.

**Chapter 3:**

Sasuke stood up, Naruto looked at Sakura she wasn't hurt or anything. Then he looked to Hikary. She was smiling and wasn't out of breath. Hikary looked at Sasuke. _'Ok I can do this.' _ Naruto stood up.

Hikary cocked an eyebrow. "I am not going to fight both of you."

She looked a little uncomfortable.

Naruto put stepped out a bit. "You're gonna fight me, and I'm gonna win!"

He ran after her. Hikary stepped back and jump up into a tree in one swift movement. She watched him as she jump from tree to tree. _'This might be harder than I expected. Unless Sakura is a better fighter. I wish I knew.' _

She dropped into the bushes under foot. She watched as Naruto listened for a sound telling him where she was. She picked up a stone and threw as far as she could, she heard it drop and watched as he took off towards it. _'How stupid! It's obviously not me, I mean I'm that stupid that I give my spot away. Geesh.' _ She jumped out of the bushes. And ran towards him as quietly as she could. He turned around. _'So, that's where she is.' _He jumped out of the way of her foot.

"You're quick." She said as she spun on her toes to face him.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Her eyes got big as a lot of Naruto clones jumped towards her.

"Uh-oh. Oh joy." She ran as they came after her.

Five Narutos' jumped in front of her blocking her way. She turned around and saw more Naruto's coming towards her. She couldn't escape. She got into a fighting stance. They all attacked. She kicked some off, punched some off. Finally it was like a dog pile. She blew hair out of her face. All of a sudden Every Naruto went flying. She rubbed her shoulder. They landed with a thud and become the one Naruto.

"Pretty good. But I thought you weren't supposed to yell out your jutsus." She smirked.

"Shut up." He ran towards her.

Her eyes widened a bit. She stepped to the side and faced him when he stopped. The real fight started… Hikary smiled as she put her foot on Naruto.

"Ok, done!" She heaved a sigh. She was breathing a little bit heavier than before. Two fights in a row will do that. She looked at Kakashi Sensei. _'He obviously thinks I'm ready. I wish I thought that.' _ She let Naruto get up and smiled at him.

Sasuke stood up, Hikary watched him her eyes following his movement, his doing the same. She got into a fighting stance, so did he.

"Bring it." She waved her hand, waving him closer.

He blinked then opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan.

"What's that?" She stares at his eyes.

He waited, she stood there. She shrugged. She ran at him and threw a punch, he dodged it. She kicked him, he dodged that too, she kicked again and again and again. He dodged everyone. She went back to punches. She threw punch after punch after punch. Her brow creased in frustration. Finally she jumped back and stood there.

All of a sudden she jolted. She blinked a couple of times. Sasuke stepped back. _'What's happening.' _ Meanwhile Hikary was asking the same question. Her pupils were starting to grow, then they started to shrink, all while she was blinking furiously. Finally they were gone, her eyes started to swirl, it looked like someone added a drop of deep purple into each eye and started stirring it.

Hikary felt like she was being thrown through time. Images flashed past her eyes, images of Sasuke, at least she was pretty sure it was Sasuke. He looked older. She groaned and fell to her knees. She looked up and saw that Sasuke was holding his face. _'Huh? What's going on?'_

Sasuke tried to copy her "jutsu" not knowing what he was in for. He couldn't see anything and his head started pounding. Meanwhile Hikary was seeing lots of images.

"Time Lapse." She gasped, not knowing where that came from.

Finally her vision came to, not just half-aware half in a trance. It seemed they were 10 minutes ahead of time.

"What just happened?" Hikary sat up holding her head, Kakashi helping her to her feet. She almost fell back down as everything started spinning in front of her.

Kakashi just looked at her.

"WHAT?" She demanded feeling dizzy again.

Sasuke looked at her weird. He put his hand up to his head. Hikary was about to start yelling but she collapse. She fought for consciousness, but couldn't keep her hold on it.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNarutoOoOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hikary regained consciousness the next day, the sun was already up and shining. She held her head expecting it to be pounding. Her mouth was dry and she was tired. She sat up slowly. Not familiar with her surroundings, she expected the worst. Sakura walked in and seeing Hikary up and looking at her like she was from another planet. Sakura turned on her heel and called down the hall. Hikary pushed off the covers and stood up. She padded down the hall, she had no idea where she was. She poked her head around a corner.

Naruto looked up. He saw Hikary disheveled head poke around the corner. Kakashi stood up and walked over to her.

"You slept long enough." He smiled at her.

"Where's Sasuke?" Hikary was surprised at her voice, it sounded tired and broken it's never sounded like that, not even when she had only 2 hours of sleep.

Naruto shrugged, "sleeping." He continued eating his Ramen.

"Ok," she tried clearing her throat, to no avail. "I have a thousand questions." She coughed clearing her throat. "First, what happened, yesterday? Yesterday, right? And, where am I?"

Kakashi motioned for her to sit. She sat down next to Naruto. "Well, yes, it was yesterday, and I don't know."

If Hikary had been standing she would have fallen over, instead she fell onto her back.

"And, here I thought you knew everything." Her now returned voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm.

Just then Sasuke walked in. He froze when he saw Hikary. Images flashed past Hikary's eyes. _'Was it him, that I saw?'_ Finally she got up the nerve to ask him a question.

"Do you have a brother?" She blurted out.

He froze again and looked at her, she wanted to look away, but didn't.

He looked out the window, "yes." That was it, short and simple.

She let out a sigh. "Good, 'cause that guy creeped me out, but…" she broke off, staring into space.

He looked at her. He took the noodles that Sakura held out for him.

"Naruto, your house is a mess." She looked around.

"Well, sorry I don't have a maid." He retorted through slurps of Ramen.

"Wait, this is your house?" She shivered at a thought that crawled through her mind. She gulped, "who's bed did I wake up in?" She looked towards Naruto.

He smiled, "mine." Then went back to eating his Ramen.

The colour drained from Hikary's face. She inched away from Naruto until finally she stood up. She walked over to a wall and leant against it. Trying not to think about the fact that she slept in his bed. Alone! That's was the only thing that kept her from screaming. _'If, it was his brother then…nah, it couldn't be, it must've been Sasuke when he's older.'_ Finally something hit her.

"I saw into the future, the past and someone in the present." She blurted as soon as she realized it.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She shivered at this gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked her head spinning.

"Can we go back to the forest or somewhere, not in this house." Hikary looked around her.

"Sure." Kakashi stood up.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNaruto0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hikary sat on a rock and tilted her face in the sun. She knew they wanted soe answers, Sasuke especially, he may not show it but she knew he wanted to know what she saw. She didn't know what to tell them, she had questions and she wanted answers too, after all, it happened to her.

"I know you probably want to kn…" She was interrupted by Naruto.

"What did you see?"

"IF YOU LET ME FINISH I COULD TELL YOU!" She calmed herself down. "It was weird, a lot of scenes flashed through my head, they started from the past…I think. Then they started getting closer to the present, then, I think the future, I'm just not sure." She slid onto the ground and leaned back against the rock.

Kakashi Sensei stood watching her, she could feel his eyes. She pretended not to notice.

"You said _'Time Lapse' _what was that?" Sakura asked her.

"I did? Hmm, I didn't know that." Hikary said surprised.

"That is your special ability, like Sasuke's sharingan." Kakashi said calmly.

"Yeah, well, how do I use it without passing out?" Hikary sat up abruptly.

"Training."

"Ahhhhh." She slumped against the rock.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNaruto0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**There you go, chapter 3! No writers block on this story! So next time, Hikary has to train really hard, oh joy! Well, hope you enjoyed! Until next time…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hikary slumped against a tree. Out of breath and sweating. She heaved a huge sigh.

"That was incredibly hard." She said as she jingled the bell that she held in her hand.

She had been trying to get that bell for 3 hours straight. It was rather tiring. She breathed deeply for a couple of minutes. She fell sideways so that she was lying down. She flipped onto her back. There was no sun today. The clouds were getting darker by the second. She sat up.

"And, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." Rain started to fall. She ran for cover.

She ran into the village and knocked on Naruto's door. He opened after a couple of minutes.

"Finally!" She raced in.

Naruto looked at her, she was soaking wet and out of breath.

"Did you know that Kakashi Sensei is really hard to steal from!" She smiled as she sat down taking his Ramen.

"Hey!" He ran over trying to get his Ramen back.

They started fighting like street urchins over a bowl of Ramen. Naruto heard another knock on his door. He heard someone come in. Then a gasp. Naruto was on top of Hikary holding her down. She was laughing. She heard it too. He let go and they immediately sat up.

"It was so totally not what you think." Hikary tried to explain. She heard slurping. She spun around and saw Naruto eating the Ramen as quickly as he could. She jumped on him trying to wrestle the Ramen from his hands.

Sakura stood watching them fight. She believed Hikary. It wasn't what she thought. She hoped. She watched as Hikary grabbed the bowl of Ramen from Naruto's hands. She looked into the bowl and hit him. Apparently the bowl was empty. She shook her head and sat down. Hikary sat beside her pouting.

"That was my supper."

"Mine too." Naruto and Hikary glared at each other.

Finally Hikary looked away and turned towards Sakura. "Watcha doin' here?"

"I just thought I would come and say Hi to you." She shrugged.

"Ok…" Hikary leaned back on her elbows, water dripping from her soaked hair. She sat back up and shook her head; water went flying everywhere. "Has it stopped raining yet?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks." Hikary stood up and walked towards the door.

Then it was just Sakura and Naruto. Sakura stood up and started to leave.

"No, wait. You don't have to go."

Sakura just walked faster. She left and followed Hikary. She caught up to her and walked beside her. Hikary stepped in almost every puddle. Her black shoes soaked. Her black and white T-shirt and black and white skirt and tights soaked to. They walked down a street for a long time. They saw Sasuke and Sakura ran towards him. Hikary just contented herself with waving. She wasn't expecting him to wave back so stopped waving after a couple of seconds. Hikary had to leave soon. After she managed to get the bell he told her to meet him at the academy in 10 minutes. So she ran up to them and said good-bye. She ran past him and to the academy. Kakashi Sensei was there, the first Hokage and two ninja.

She had past the academy test officially a couple days ago and now had a headband of her own. She wore it on a slant on her waist. She walked up to them and waited.

"Hikary, meet your new teammates." The Hokage said motioning to the two guys. "Jason and Tadochi."

"But, I thought I was with Naruto and them." She said looking to Kakashi and then to The Hokage. "Whatever."

She closed her eyes and sighed then she opened them and smiled. "Hi."

Jason stepped forward. "Hi."

"Umm, catch ya later!" She ran back the way she came. She skidded to a stop; turned around and yelled, "are you coming?"

Jason and Tadochi ran after her. Kakashi smiled to himself.

"She sure takes things easily."

"Yes."

"Where is their team leader?"

"She will be here soon."

"Ya, I'll be here soon!" A woman stepped forward. She had short blonde hair that spiked out at the back. She smiled at them. "So where's my team?"

"Kita. They just took off down the street. There is something you need to know about one of your team members."

"What?"

"Hikary Agourashi."

"Say no more, she's not from here. Right? Knew it! Well, bye."

Kakashi stood there and watched her leave. Then he decided to leave.

Hikary, Jason and Tadochi finally made it to where Sakura and Sasuke stood.

"Hey guys! This is my new team! Jason and Tadochi!" She smiled.

Sakura stared at her, "your new team?"

"Huh-uh." Hikary nodded.

Jason and Tadochi stood beside her and said Hi. Sasuke looked at them. _'They're just going to drag her down, she's stronger then them. They're probably stronger then Naruto though.' _

"Watcha thinking 'bout Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Sasuke was still wary off Hikary and her purple gaze.

"Ok." She shrugged. "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Jason asked.

"Ya."

"You know him?"

"Ya. Why?"

"No reason." He looked away. "Hey where did Tadochi go?"

"Wha..? Oh come on. See ya." They took off looking for him.

While Hikary and Jason were looking for Tadochi, Hikary decided to get to know Jason a little better.

"So, Jason, what's you last name?"

"Huh…Hagisha." He didn't look at her.

"Hagisha…cool."

Jason stole a quick glance at her. _'Oh how did I get put in a group with a pretty girl?' _He concentrated on running, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. Finally they found Tadochi just walking towards the academy.

"TADOCHI!" Jason heard Hikary yell. _'How can she yell after all of that running?' _He took a deep breath and almost started coughing. He was almost out of breath.

Tadochi turned around. He waved at them to follow. They took off again. They walked past the academy and they found a woman with spiked blonde hair standing there, obviously waiting for them.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNaruto0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews! Tell others about this story if you want! Because then I can get more reviews! LOL! That's how much I like ready reviews! So please review! You can flame, 'cause I really don't mind! Lol! I take it as creative criticism. Review please! **

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	5. Chapter 5

Hikary looked at the woman with short spiked blonde hair with wary eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked edging closer.

"Name's Kita, and I'm your new team leader!" She said pointing her thumb at herself.

Hikary, Jason and Tadochi looked at each other.

"Are ya sure?" Hikary asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked making her lips pout.

Hikary leaned backwards as Kita leaned towards her. She forced a smile.

"Ok?" She turned her head slightly sideways.

Kita stood up and put on a look of determination.

"Ok, first we are gonna learn each others strengths and weaknesses through training!"

"Awww." All three of them anime fell.

"You didn't think this was gonna be easy did ya?" Kita asked them, her deep green eyes grew bigger.

They walked down the streets. They walked past the street that Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were still standing. Hikary waved, and Kita grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. They could see that she was yelling at her, but they couldn't make out the words that Hikary was yelling. They looked to each other questioningly.

Hikary waved and Kita grabbed and twisted her arm behind her back. Hikary struggled free from her grasp.

"WHAT? I can't even wave to my friends?"

"Your only friends are your teammates." Kita never looked down.

From where Hikary was standing she saw the beginning of a long jagged scar winding down her neck. She opened her mouth but then thought better of it and closed it. Kita looked at her.

"You learn quick." Kita tilted her head slightly so that she was looking at her through the corner of her eye.

They walked right out of the village gates. All three of them looked back towards the village. They turned back around and followed Kita.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hikary ran ahead of her and walked backwards to talk to Kita.

"You'll see."

_'She acts a lot like Kakashi Sensei.' _Hikary thought to herself.

Hikary, Jason and Tadochi talked quietly behind Kita as they made there way through the forest. Finally they came to a stop. Hikary looked around Kita's shoulder. They were at the old doorway.

"W-wh-what are we doing here?" Hikary stammered.

"You are going to find a way through that doorway and stay there for a week. You are going home." Kita placed her hands on Hikary's mall shoulders. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Hikary pulled away from Kita's grip. "But, I don't want to leave."

"Well, you're not gonna stay there very long, now that you have a team." Kita put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean home?" Tadochi stepped forward and asked with his little voice.

"She's not exactly from here is she?" Jason asked.

Hikary shook her head. "So you want me to go explain to my mother?"

Kita nodded and pushed Hikary towards the door frame.

"I'm not sure how this works, so you're just going to have to figure that out for yourself."

Hikary nodded and sat down. She tried to remember what happened when she came here.

_When she woke up, the music was still playing, she was no longer sad, frightened or angry, she was mellow, neutral. A light caught her eye; she walked towards it. She had never noticed a door before, but there it was._

She mellowed herself and sat there breathing in and out. Finally she heard something shift. She opened her eyes and there it was a door. She slowly stood up and walked towards it, Kita, Jason and Tadochi still watching. She pushed it opened and there was her haven. She stepped through the door and was surrounded by familiar surroundings. She turned around, to tell them it worked, but the door was gone again. She slapped her forehead. She ran through the dense forest and out into the street. She ran the rest of the way home.

"Where'd she go?" Jason asked as he ran towards the doorframe.

Kita shook her head as she watched Jason trying to go through the doorway.

"Home."

"This is her home." Jason yelled at his team leader.

"Don't worry, she'll be back in a week." Tadochi's little voice grew slightly stronger.

Jason looked at him and calmed down.

"Ok, you boys, lets get training!" Kita smiled at them.

The two boys anime fell.

"Lucky, Hikary, gets to miss the training." Jason mumbled under his breath, but even as he said it he couldn't help looking back towards the doorframe.

Hikary burst through the back door. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table looking through old photo albums.

"Mom…" She walked in slowly.

Her mom turned to face her, tears streaming down her face. Hikary's face softened and she hugged her mom. Her mom held on tight.

"I was afraid something bad had happened to you." Her mom sobbed into Hikary's shoulder.

Hikary had been gone a month and she had grown, emotionally and physically. She was now taller than her mom by a 2 inches, her mother not helping the fact that her mother wasn't very tall in the first place. Hikary pulled away and looked down at her mother.

"Mom, do you know where I've been?"

"I have a feeling that I do." Her mother looked down at the floor and then back at her daughters' face. "Were you in a place called the village hidden in the leaves?"

Hikary nodded and her mom let out a loud sob. Hikary stepped back.

"How do you know it?"

"We, I, our family came from there."

"I knew it." Hikary put her hands on her hips and smiled at her mom.

"You're taking this rather well." Her mom looked at her with a mixture of fear and relief in her eyes.

"Well, ya. When I was there I felt more at home then I ever did here."

"I thought you would, now, about your school work."

"Mom, do I really have to go to school?"

"Yes, but just for how long you are staying here. How long are you staying?"

"Umm, a week, I think. Yeah, a week."

"Ok, that means that you have, a week…to get kicked out of school!"

Hikary looked at her dumbfounded. Then she smiled. Her mom pulled out a bundle from a drawer. The handed it to Hikary.

"Here. It's you new school uniform."

Hikary took it and looked at it. It was a long white button up shirt, a black tie and green cargo board shorts. She ran upstairs and put it on. She left the shirt untucked. She left the tie loose. She came down.

"You still have enough time to get to school for the last half of the day."

"I have a better idea."

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNaruto0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**Ok, chapter 5! Hope you liked! Next chapter she "goes" to school and other things, some chapters will be more about Hikary but, once the story gets farther it will get more…exciting! Please R&R!**

**-Kirara-so-cute **


	6. Chapter 6

Hikary ran to her mothers' car. They got in and left. They went to a hair salon. Hikary sat down on one of the chairs and waited while the hairdresser did her hair. She stared into the mirror into her ice purple eyes. She was trying to see her eyes start changing but stopped herself. She looked back down at the magazine the hair stylist had given her, she scrunched her nose in disgust at all of the pretty stick like models and celebrities. Finally her hair was done and she looked at the short brown hair. It ended just below her ears and spiked out at the bottom and random spike points were throughout her hair. She smiled at her short brown locks. She jumped down from the chair and out to her mom's car. Her mom looked at her short brown hair.

"Why did you want to do that?"

"Oh, just because."

They drove back home and Hikary jumped out of the car, she ran into the house and ran back out with her messenger bag and a baseball hat sideways on her head. She jumped in the car and her mom drove her to school.

Hikary ran into her classroom to find that people were just now going into the classroom. She took her seat and stared at the board. _'Then the only other option is for you to get expelled if you don't want to tell people that you're getting home schooled.' _Hikary told herself. She tapped her chin and stared at her notebook thoughtfully. The teacher walked in.

"Ah, it looks like you cancer has been cured." The teacher said, no sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, you better believe it, I'm in top physical condition!"

"Very good."

Hikary found a way that she could at least get on the teachers nerves.

"Ya, it was a tough two months, you know, eating ice cream at home watching whatever movie I wanted! I mean, staying in the hospital and doing chemo, you know." She smiled.

"Do you mean, you just skipped?" The teacher cocked her eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Ok, class today we are going to be doing…"

Hikary frowned, it didn't work.

"That's boring, can we do something else?"

"No. One more outburst like that and you'll be going to the principles office."

"Aw, really? Too bad."

The teacher pointed to the door. Hikary got up and left, and that's how it went all week. Tuesday, she started a food fight in the cafeteria. Wensday she threw a rock at a window and broke it. Thursday she got into a fight with an older student…and won. Finally on Friday after she had gotten in a total of three fights she was expelled!

She skipped home on Thursday and waltzed in the door.

"Guess who just got expelled?"

"You…did." Her mother said slowly, mothers just can't be happy when their child gets expelled.

Hikary danced around their kitchen.

"Now, I can go back!"

Her mom looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, come on mom, you knew that this was going to happen. I told you that I was only staying for a week and it's Friday. Did you seriously think that I was going to stay in a place where I don't belong? You know you can come." She said.

"No, I can't. Be careful." She gave Hikary a hug. "Now, go change, you don't want to wear your school uniform to…you know."

Hikary raced up the stairs to her room. She rifled through her clothes. She pulled out a pale green tank top, a deep green belly, T-shirt, sweater. It had an elastic around the bottom, with yellow stripes, and on the sleeves, there was an elastic with yellow stripes. It had a big hood. She also choose camo, cargo, board shorts. She spiked her hair the way she wanted. She looked on her dresser and found her favorite nose ring. It was a simple thin silver ring. She put her hood up. She ran down the stairs and gave her mom and hug. She ran out towards the forest and her ruin.

She walked in and calmed herself down. The door appeared a lot quicker. She stepped through with her left foot and looked back out into her forest.

"Good-bye." With that she disappeared through it.

She ran through the gates and down the streets. She ran down a lot before she reached Jason. She waved and ran over to him.

"Guess, what?"

"What?" He looked solemnly at her.

"I got expelled!" She smiled.

Jason looked at her like she was crazy, then he smiled.

"So…that means, you're staying?"

She nodded.

"Go tell Tadochi." He nodded and they took off in separate directions.

'_I hope she isn't going to tell Naruto.' _He thought to himself. _'Even if she does, I can easily fight him, he can't hurt me.'_ He smiled to himself.

Sakura was walking down the street when Hikary tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder. No one was there. She shrugged and turned back around. She jumped when she saw Hikary's smiling face.

"What?"

"I got expelled!" Then she took off.

Sakura stood there, not understanding what she meant. She shook her head and continued walking. Sasuke was sitting in a tree when Hikary showed up next to him.

"Whatcha doin?"

He looked at her.

"Nothing."

"Ok…well, I got expelled, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me!" She smiled.

"Jason said that you weren't coming back."

Hikary's face turned stony.

"He told Naruto that and Naruto flipped out."

Hikary jumped out of the tree. She turned towards him with a smile plastered on her face. She waved and took off.

She ran up behind Naruto. She tackled him to the ground. Got him on his back and put a kunai knife to his throat.

"I heard you flipped out." She smiled at his freaked expression. She got up and helped him to his feet.

"I did not! Jason said you weren't coming back, I couldn't have been happier." He looked down. "What?" Hikary was staring at him.

"Of course, that's why you're so helplessly trying to hide a smile!" She smiled at him. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't stop it any longer.

"I wouldn't leave like that, I have way too much stuff to catch up on! This is my home! My original home!"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I've been getting a lot of those looks lately." She stopped and half-pouted. "Why?"

Naruto just shook his head. She pulled back her hood, he was waiting for her long brown/blonde hair to fall to her shoulders. Instead he saw ear length spiked hair. It spiked out at the bottom and in random spots all over her hair. It was pretty cool. She looked at him.

"What?"

"HIKARY!" Tadochi came running and gave her a big hug. He was the youngest.

"Hi, Tadochi, I swear, you guys thought I would be gone forever, or that I had been gone for a year."

He smiled up at her.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNaruto0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**Ok, Hikary got expelled! Bet you didn't see that coming! Next chapter, Chunin exams start! Well, kind of! Stay tuned! Oh, god, I sound like a T.V. advertisement! Well, ya! Please Review!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	7. Chapter 7

Hikary was running down the street with Jason and Tadochi when they saw what was going on. As Hikary ran, she looked down at her wrist. A symbol was still there, she frowned at it. They came to a stop as three people left.

"Who are they?" Jason asked Sakura.

"Sand ninja."

Hikary was staring at Naruto. She cocked her head one way then the other. She shrugged and waltzed away.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hurry up." Hikary turned around and ran on the spot.

"We're hurrying, we're hurrying." Jason yelled at her.

They ran into the clearing and Kita stood there hands on hips.

"You're late!" She sang.

"Sorry, the guys are soo slow." She emphasized so.

They followed her to a low cluster of trees. They sat on tree stumps.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"I can't believe he's late! I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair." Sakura complained.

"Ya, I didn't even have time to wash my face or brush my teeth." Naruto added.

"That's…gross."

………………………………………………………………………………...

"The…chunin exam?"

"Yes, and lucky for you, you've done eight missions, that's the minimum."

The three genin looked at each other. They shrugged and listened to what Kita had to say.

The three met up with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto after they had met with Kita.

"Are you guys entering the chunin exams?" Tadochi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You better believe it! One more step to becoming Hokage!" Naruto boasted.

Hikary and Sakura both shook their heads.

"Right…" Hikary stood beside Naruto. "You keep telling yourself that."

They stood there for a while talking. When Ino came running and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She smiled at him.

Sasuke just stood there.

"Get off my back." He mumbled.

Ino got down and the rest of her team came. They stopped just behind her. Hikary looked around Sasuke to see them. She shrugged and she said good-bye and her and her team left. Ino's team watched them leave.

"Ha, they're just scared of us! Hahaha!" Ino said loudly.

Hikary turned around, her eyes flaming.

"Ya, I got scared just by seeing your face!" She yelled.

Ino's face got really red. Steam came out of her ears. Her team backed away from her. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. He walked away and the colour in Ino's face drained. She went back to her normal colour and watched as Sasuke and his team left. Ino turned on her heel and stormed away. Leaving the area empty.

Hikary, Jason and Tadochi walked around the village. They saw Kakashi Sensei at a Ramen shop. Hikary ran up to him.

"Hello!" She sat beside him.

He looked at her and smiled, you can tell by his eyes. She turned around and left again.

………………………………………………………………………………...

They walked into the room. All of the rookies stopped in a group.

Tadochi was jumping up and down trying to see all of the other ninja, when he did though he stopped immediately and looked to Hikary.

"They're all so big." His big eyes getting even bigger.

Hikary smiled sympathetically at the small boy. He was 12, but he was very scrawny. She walked over to where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and a few others were standing. They stood infront of a guy crouching down over blank cards, until that is, he waved his hand over it and stats appeared on it. She leaned on peoples shoulders trying to see. They moved a little and she fell through. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, you got a card about me?"

"What's your name?"

"Hikary."

He looked at some cards and did his little trick. Nothing happened. He frowned.

"Is that your real name?"

"Duh!"

He tried again but nothing appeared. He kept trying.

"What's your last name?"

"Ago…."

It suddenly worked. She looked at it intently. It had some stats but it was incomplete. She pointed at areas that said N/A. She laughed at it. She stood up and turned away. She stopped and hunched her back, as she felt eyes on her. She slowly turned around and saw the ninja staring at her. She looked at them calmly.

"Take your seats." A ninja came out. Hikary stared at the scar on his face. He went on to explain the rules.

"What?" Hikary's face fell.

"Begin."

Hikary stared at her paper. She had no clue what the answers were, she could barely understand the questions. She looked slightly to her left and then immediately shot her eyes back to her paper. She could feel eyes on her waiting for her to slip up. She put a look of determination on her face. She slipped her hands underneath the table as she put her head down, making it look like she knew she was done for. she did a quick hand sign and sat up slowly. She turned to look at the clock. Time had stopped. She took a deep breath and stood up she walked over to Sakura. She bent down and starting copying down the answers. Then she wrote them down on Tadochi's paper and on Jason's. Tadochi's brow was creased in concentration. She smiled at him.

She wrote a quick note and then ran back to her seat before she passed out. The next time she looked at the clock, time had started again. She rested her head on the table. She took in a few deep breaths. And made it look like she was just writing it now.

"Time's UP!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Now for the tenth question…"(You get the idea)

Hikary looked at him in bewilderment. There was no tenth question. She leaned back in her chair and smiled. Then Anko came in.

**Ok, I know it's a little short, but it's a setup chapter. Next time they are in the "The Forest of Death" 0o0o0o0o0o, so watch for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...you know the rest.

**Chapter 8-Gaarra and Hikary…Uh-oh**

Hikary jumped from branch to branch. They stopped when they heard voices. She smiled when she heard Sakura yelling at Naruto not to go to the bathroom in front of her. She hid in the leaves and watched them argue.

"Wow, that was a lot, I wrote my whole name." Naruto said.

Hikary made a gagging motion. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. She looked over to Jason and they rolled their eyes. They waited until it was over.

They dropped down from the tree.

"Hey, hey!" She smiled.

They looked at her.

"What no welcome? What's up with that? Oh yeah, that little thing called, we're enemies now…right? Yeah I guessed it. Fine we'll leave." They left.

They jumped from tree to tree quickly.

"Can we just get this over with?" Tadochi asked her. "I don't like this forest, it gives me the creeps."

"Why not. There's our target." She smiled at the group of ninja.

They landed behind them.

"Hey."

They turned around and faced them. They looked scared. She smiled and attacked. She jumped up into the trees as if she was running away.

"Ha, your teammate was smart to run away,"

Tadochi looked at them. _'Of course, she had to pick big guys.' _He thought. He looked up into the trees but didn't see her. He could feel his fear growing. Jason put his hand on his shoulder. He could feel Tadochi trembling slightly.

"Prepare to die pipsqueak." He made quick hand signs. The air above him started to turn to ice. Then it turned into small deadly slivers. "ICE STORM, JUTSU!" The ice came flying towards them. It should've hit them dead on. Suddenly the ice went flying away.

"Nobody attacks my team." Hikary said, some ice sticking out of her arms. She moved her arms away from her face and smiled an evil smile. The other team backed up. Time seemed to slow down. They saw her eyes swirl. They tried running away. Too late.

Hikary shook away the slight throbbing in her head. She leaned over and took their scroll.

"Yeah! Earth Scroll!" She did her little victory dance. She threw it at Jason and they were off. They made their way to the tower. When they got there a team was already there. It was the first day. They stared at each other.

The guy with the gourd on his back stared at her wrist and marks from the ice. Hikary wore them proudly. She looked at them and smiled. The mark on his forehead, not fazing any of them. They had figured as much. She waved and they walked past. Tadochi, being the smallest didn't carry anything. He hurried up to Hikary. As long as he was near her, if she used her Jutsu he would be part of it and safe.

Gaara and his team were ticked. They didn't feel like waiting. He watched as the other group walked in. The girl smiled at him. Not scared. And then she waved. She had been dancing. She was happy, it was radiating off of her. He watched her and her team leave.

Hikary looked over her shoulder at Gaara. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him staring after her. She raised her eyebrow and stopped. She turned around. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked him, raising her voice.

Jason grabbed her arm. "Come on Hikary, lay off it." He tried to turn her around, she pushed his hand away. She waved her hand at him. "This'll only take a sec." She walked towards them.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gaara could feel her anger. He just stared at her. "Stop Staring AT ME!" She yelled. She was now only a couple of inches away from him. She then smiled and her anger disappeared. "Bye!" She waved and skipped over to her team.

Gaara's team stood there shocked. They looked over at each other. They watched Hikary and her team leave. Jason looked back at them and then at Tadochi, he nodded and they saw him move his hands quickly. Hikary then slumped forward and Jason caught her and carried her out of the Tower.

Hikary woke up on the ground Tadochi sitting beside her looking worried. His eyes brightened when she opened her eyes. She sat up and Tadochi was immediately asking her questions. "Are you ok? Does your head hurt?" She frowned at him. "What? Why are you asking so many questions?" Tadochi looked down. "I kind of used…my Jutsu." He bit his bottom lip. "And your Jutsu does?" she asked sitting up more. "Well it kind of lets me get inside you head. Like control you. Without doing anything but thinking." Hikary stared at him. "Why?"

"Well you were going to start a fight with that guy."

"Ya…so?"

"Well I tried to read his mind…I can do that to…and I couldn't, like there was a wall that was blocking my Jutsu. So I knew right away that you wouldn't win a fight against him. I could tell you were…agitating him…Jason to, it was really obvious."

Hikary tilted her head to the side. "You mean, you…how do I put this…you did something, just did it, to protect me?" He nodded and looked down. "No, don't look like you just killed your favorite hamster. This is a good thing!" She hugged him. "And let me guess the side effect of your Jutsu is unconsciousness?" He nodded again. "I've only used it once before and well, they were expecting it and it drove them…crazy…so I was afraid to use it on you. But you're ok, right?" Hikary put her hand to her head. "Ya, no headache, actually my head feels light, like really good." She stood up and stretched.

**Ok! That was chapter 8! gets up and dances! Sorry it took me so long…I had bad writers block. O ya, sorry that it's such a short chapter. The next chapter is going to be when the second exam is over and it's the preliminary rounds! Yes I know I'm skipping a lot. Sorry, but I have inspiration for that chapter, unless you want crap filler chapters. As always…please Review, they're much appreciated!**

**Hidden.Behind.A.Smile (formerly known as Kirara-so-cute)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto…you know the drill 

Hikary, Jason and Tadochi stood behind one another. Hikary kept listening in on Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's conversation. She didn't understand what they were talking about. _'What mark?'_ She shook her head trying to figure it out.

Flashback

_Hikary quietly moved along the giant trees. She heard voices and turned towards her teammates and put her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. She moved along and hid behind the trunk of the giant tree. She looked down and saw Sasuke infront of Naruto. Naruto had red eyes and a wild look to him. She narrowed her eyes and strained her ears. _

"_Hey kid, you're not hurt are ya?" Hikary looked startled, that was what troubled Tadochi. The look on Hikary's face when she saw that Naruto was winning._

She looked at him and he shrunk away. She turned back to Naruto and Sasuke. She jerked forward when Orochimaru picked Naruto up with his tongue. She cringed. She strained her ears but couldn't hear what he was saying. Then she froze when Naruto cried out. She almost jumped out of the tree. She was so thankful when Sakura threw that kunai knife. She sat down on the branch with a thud. Tadochi ducked behind the trunk when Orochimaru looked over. Hikary looked around the trunk after a while only to see Orochimaru biting Sasuke. Tadochi and Jason had to hold her back so that she wouldn't jump off the branch and attack that Orochimaru guy. She was only comforted when Sakura took over and helped Sasuke.

_Hikary shook her head; took one last look at Naruto, then Sasuke and Sakura and then they left._

Hikary thought to her self for a moment. _'Did that bite give him some kind of mark?' _She tapped her chin thoughtfully. She turned to Tadochi.

"We have to have preliminaries. cough, cough We didn't expect so many to be left."

Hikary's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. Jason looked at her with a glare and she smiled at him.

"Sasuke you can't, you have to quit. I understand. You can't fight anymore, that mark is hurting you, I know." Sakura pleaded with him.

"Sakura shut up." Sasuke told her.

"Sakura's right. She just doesn't want you to get hurt." Naruto backed her up.

Hikary wondered with intensity, what she missed. She sighed. She tried to hear what the Hokage was saying, and Kakashi. Something about Sasuke and his chakra.

Hikary watched as Sasuke went with Kakashi. She watched more matches and soon grew bored she leaned against the railing and yawned. Finally when Tenten was beaten and Rock Lee and his sensei jumped into the arena she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at the board and waited. Names came up and people fought. Finally it was Rock Lee's turn. She watched her eyes wide. She looked away and when she looked back, Guy was in the arena crying. She didn't wan to know. Then Choji and his opponent from the sound village. She didn't feel like watching their match.

Finally they left and her name came up on the board. She didn't bother to look at who she was up against. She jumped down and landed, she stood up and brushed some dust off her board shorts. When she stood up she gasped and stepped back.

"Jason?"

"Go Hikary!! Wooo! You can take him!"

Her eyes flashed and her hand flew towards him he froze in mid-jump. She smiled at her opponent.

"What, he was annoying me." She shrugged. She sighed and looked down. She looked up into the stands and unfroze Tadochi who finished his cheering and looked around.

"She just froze me didn't she?" He asked someone next to him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" He yelled at her. She just shrugged.

She shook her head.

"Begin."

**Sorry about it being so short, this is basically a setup chapter. Ok, no, that's not how it actually happened in the show, but then again Hikary wasn't actually in the show, so ya. We all know where Orochimaru's going, so ya, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**Hidden.Behind.A.Smile**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, I do own the OC's.**

Hikary's eyes were wide with shock. How was she supposed to fight her teammate? She put her hand up. Jason stepped back.

"Umm, Is this allowed?" She said pointing to Jason.

"What?"

"You know, teams fighting within teams."

He nodded, she looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't think I'm gonna hold back, just because you're my teammate."

Jason smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She nodded. "Good." She took her stance and Naruto leaned forward. Tadochi turned around, knowing that Hikary would be ruthless.

Hikary pushed up her chin and smiled. She stood up straight and walked towards him.

"Come on, we both know I'm gonna win, so why don't you just forfeit?"

Jason raised his eyebrow and was about to raise his hand. Hikary's eyes flashed.

"Put it up and I'll break it." Her voice was dark.

Jason shook his head and laughed again. He dropped his hand to his side.

"Make up your mind, you worthless excuse of an opponent."

Hikary smiled. "You're one to talk, couldn't even kill a fly. Tsk tsk. Not this time junior." Her smile grew dark. Jason's face turned serious.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "I don't get it, what are they doing?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Hikary laughed, "make me."

He took off towards her, her eyes got wider. He punched her right in the stomach. _'When did he get so fast?' _ She flew into the wall. She pushed away and something jolted everyone. Jason threw 10 needles at her and again the jolt. He threw weapon after weapon at her. When the dust cleared she stood there. Not a scratch on her. He stepped back.

Naruto leaned forward. "How is she fine, there's not a scratch on her. How did she manage that, she didn't even move."

Jason looked her in the eyes and fell backwards. Hikary laughed and moved away kicking the weapons out of her way.

"Scared, pretty boy? You should be." She made her way over to him.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. Kakashi Sensei looked down at her. _'So she's figured out how to use it perfectly, this could be interesting.' _ Hikary shot her hand forward and stopped only centimeters away from his throat.

"Come on, put up more of a fight. This is getting boring, where's the blood?"

"Right here." She gasped and fell forward, a kunai knife sticking out of her gut. He pulled it out and jumped over her.

Her hand subconsciously moved towards the gash. She looked down at the puddle of blood that was accumulating beneath her. She gritted her teeth and turned around. She let her eyes return to normal and ran towards him. They fought for a while, each blow blocked by the other. Finally they jumped apart. She looked up. He took that moment to strike. She was pushed back with five deep gashes in her stomach. She ran at him, he barely had any marks on him.

"Time to even the playing field."

Three gashes appeared on his arm. Then four more on his leg, then five more on his back. No more appeared and he could see her again. She stood staring at him and exhaled. He took his fighting stance once more and did hand signs so quickly she could just barely keep up. She gasped and her eyes widened. She took an involuntary step backwards. Everything went quiet. No one could hear Naruto yelling, no one could hear Sakura telling him to shut up, no one could hear Rock Lee sulking about not being next. No one could hear anything. Naruto stopped yelling and looked around, people slowly started to realize that there was no sound. Jason looked up at Hikary, she had fear in her eyes. Her hands moved to her ears. Too late. A blast of sound struck her so hard that she flew into the wall and kept pounding her until it pushed her up.

You could hear Naruto's voice cheering, Sakura's voice yelling shut up, Rock Lee's voice sulking, Tadochi's voice asking when this was going to end and so on. She screamed but it was lost in the sound. Her hair flew straight up her clothing was tight against her body as she was sent up towards the ceiling. She struck the ceiling leaving a dent in it and fell onto a rafter. The sound died away and everyone had their voices back.

"Jason has the power to manipulate voices?" Kakashi asked himself out loud. He looked at Kita and saw the strain in her eyes.

Hikary hit the rafter with a thud. Her eyes flickered. But she stayed on the rafter. Her eyes flickered open. She groaned as she turned around so that she was sitting then, she stood up. She looked down at the arena, her vision blurry. Her movements were very choppy as if she was a robot. She put her face in her hands. Naruto was cheering like a madman, but she didn't hear him. She put her hands up to her ears and winced. She moved her hand away and looked back at her hands, there was blood drops on them. She gritted her teeth. _'I didn't want to do this, this early in the exam, but, the times call for this.' _ She put her hand up to her wound in her stomach and brought it back with blood on it. Then she put her hands together quickly in a series of movements. Kita's eyes widened.

"NO!!" She cried out,

Flashback 

"_You must only use this in the case where your life is at danger and there is no other way."_

"_I understand." Hikary bowed her head._

"_You must also know that once you have learnt how to control it within you."_

_Hikary tilted her head to the side._

"_This technique is very powerful. Once you've learnt it, it will become almost like a demon inside of you, wanting to be let out."_

_Hikary stared at her and nodded. "Hm-mm I'm ready."_

"_Good."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto looked over at her and then back at Hikary.

Kakashi looked over at Kita and narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. He looked back at Hikary, she hadn't heard Kita. She had her hands in a strange position he had never seen before. Her eyes were glowing bright purple, no swirling purple to be seen. She clenched her teeth and started spinning on the rafter. Then she spun right off and into the arena floor. Dust flew up every where along with pieces of the floor. When the dust cleared Hikary was standing infront of Jason, who had his arms covering his face. Her face was in a look that could kill. She took off, leaving only dust where she had just been, whereas she wasn't as fast as Rock Lee, she was still pretty fast. She attacked and sent him flying into the wall. She walked towards him and kneed him in the stomach and then slammed his back, he hit the ground so hard that he left an indentation of his body. He groaned and slowly got up. Hikary picked him up and threw him into the air, she jumped up with him and kicked his sides repeatedly and then kicked him back down. She got underneath him and kicked him back up into the air until she didn't have enough height to attack anymore. She landed and so did he. Basically nothing but a body. Until he started moving again. She growled and screamed as she ran towards him. Her eyes glowing bright purple.

"It's like she has no control over her body and that it's just attacking him against her will." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, it does seem to be that way." Kakashi Sensei agreed as he looked over at Kita. Kita was gripping the railing and seemed ready to pounce into the arena at any sudden movement. "I'll be right back."

He moved down the balcony towards her. Kita looked up at him, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Kakashi….I think I might have unleashed a monster." She sobbed quietly.

**--**

**Ooooo suspense…what does she mean? Please R&R! The more reviews the sooner I update! )**

**-Hidden.Behind.A.Smile**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto…Nope, nope, nope…sigh**   
Chapter 11 

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief.

"Kita, what did you do?"

Kita looked up at him and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Kita!" He looked at her and then back at the arena.

Hikary picked him up and threw him against the wall. "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP?!" She screamed at him, he just gave her a weak smile.

She took him by the collar of his vest and dragged him across the room. Then she picked him up and threw him against the wall again. This time, he didn't get up. Hikary smiled and then narrowed her eyes. The prompter announced that Hikary was the winner of that round. The smiled again and started making her way up the stairs when she collapsed. The medics who were running towards Jason, didn't know what to do. Then more medics came out and ran towards Hikary. Kita ran down the stairs and stopped right infront of Hikary. She put her hand on her head and whispered, I'm sorry. She walked with her into the infirmary. Meanwhile, the next match was starting.

--

Hikary woke up and put her hand to her head, Tadochi was sitting in between her and Jason, just sitting there, not moving, not looking at either of them, just staring out the window. She slowly propped herself up on her elbow.

"What's wrong Tadochi?"

Tadochi didn't look at her. "Nothing, it's just that, I lost my match, before it barely started. Because of Kita."

Hikary stared at him wide-eyed with shock. "Oh."

Just then she noticed Jason on the other side of him. She closed her eyes and looked away, he was so beat up, she could barely believe that she had done that. She opened her eyes and stared at him, willing him to move. Finally after minutes of staring his eyes flickered.

"Jason?"

He rolled his head to the side and looked at her. "I didn't hold back," and he smiled.

A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

--

The finalists all lined up, excluding Sasuke of course, waiting for their instructions on what to do. Hikary stood at the far side of the line with no one next to her. She stared down at her hands and clenched them into fists. She was going to win, no matter what it took. Shikamaru was getting all worked up because he had to fight twice.

--

"What do you mean you're not training me?" Naruto whined. "You're training Sasuke aren't you?"

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "It's just a matter of interest, nothing personal, and besides I've found you a better trainer than I could be."

Ebisu came out of the shadows in the hallway and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"WHAT? MY TRAINERS THE CLOSET PERVERT!! NO WA—" Ebisu quickly put his hand over Naruto's mouth to stop him from further embarrassing him.

--

Kita looked at the two genin infront of her. She knew Tadochi was holding her words against her. And he was not someone to be trifled with. But she had to, he wouldn't have lasted more than a few seconds in a match against that guy, whoever he was. She had just had such a sense of foreboding that she had to pull Tadochi out.

Hikary looked up at her, "so where do I start?" She tilted her head with a smile playing on her lips.

"Come."

The only words that came out of Kita's mouth. The confusion clearly showed on Hikary's features. She got up and ran after her. They came to a clearing surrounded by trees with nothing but grass in the middle and a big boulder. Wide eyes stared at it.

"You're not going…to…make me…move that…are you?"

Kita flashed a wicked grin, "oh no, I wouldn't want you to exert yourself like that, I want you…to break it."

Hikary's head slowly turned towards Kita, "you're…you're kidding…right?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you're not insane!!" She yelled. "You don't actually expect me to be able to break that do you? It's huge and probably twice as thick as its height, you want to break my arm and my other arm and my legs and eventually my body don't you!" She started going hysterical.

A hand rested on her shoulder, "no I just have to know if you have the strength for this round. That's all." She shrugged. "But if you're not strong enough I guess that you're content to fight again next year instead." She put her hands up to the sky, which irritated Hikary.

"I do to have the strength….just not right now." She twiddled her thumbs and looked down.

Kita raised her eyebrow, "oh really? Hmm…I guess that we'll just have to fix that."

--

Hikary grimaced under the weight of the small boulder on her back, the weights on her arms and legs and Kita yelling at her. The boulder gained more weight and Hikary's eyes bulged as she tried to regain her strength. "This…is" she gasped. "CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHEMENT!" Another deep gasp. "for nothing." The last part came out more like a whisper. The boulder lost some weight as Kita jumped off.  
Finally after ten minutes of carrying the boulder around with the weights Kita took it off. Hikary collapsed, breathing heavily. The ground was cool against her hot face. She laid like that for over15 minutes waiting for her breathing to return to normal. When she pushed herself up off the ground the side of her face was covered in dirt. The sun shone done fiercely on the exposed parts of her back, causing them to turn red. She flinched as Kita put a cool hand on the burning skin.

"Are you ready?"

Hikary sat on her knees and stared up at the sun. "Yes." Barely audible, the whisper floated into the sky. She stood up and started towards the boulder. Kita crossed her arms. _'Am I putting to much pressure on her? Maybe she doesn't possess the Agourashi trait.'_ She sighed, the Agourashi clan was so secretive and protective it frustrated her to no end, especially since they decided to flee to a different world apparently.

Hikary stood in front of the boulder, it was twice the height of her. She went to pick it up when Kita yelled out.

"No! I don't want you to carry it, I want you to break it."

Hikary spun around on her heels. "You're KIDDING RIGHT?!?!!"

There was that sly smiled again. "Well if you're not strong eno…"

"Shut up, I'll do it." She took a few steps back and put her hands together.

Kita looked closer; it wasn't familiar, _'is that a hand sign? No it can't be.'_ She waited.

Hikary gathered her thoughts and took several deep breaths. The wind lazily swept around her, caressing her cheek. The sun seemed to lose intensity as the gentle caress of the wind picked up. Hikary lifted her right hand up, the ice purpled mark on it glinting, and held it, she brought her left hand in front of her face. Her eyes snapped open and she took off with amazing speed. She jumped up and dived towards the boulder. In a cloud of dust Kita could hear the cracking of the rock. She was shocked, and a smile lit her face. The dust cleared and Hikary was standing there. Hunched over and smiling. She was standing in the middle of the split boulder, the two sides fell onto their sides and she snapped her head up.

"There."

Kita smiled, "you're ready…"

**--**

**There you have it, chapter 11. I hope you liked it, the next chapter should be coming soon, I'm sorry this one has been delayed, I'm in the middle of exams. Keep watching.(for the next chapter…this isn't a show…well you get the idea.) Review if you will! D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 12 **

Hikary sat on a rock in the middle of the river with her eyes closed. She soaked up the moonlight and let the pain disperse from her into the water lazily flowing past. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up, she had no idea why Kita had left her here but she didn't care. She wasn't so sore anymore and was actually enjoying the night. She knew most of her chakra had been used up with that jutsu. It had taken her 3 days to get it without collapsing right after. The final exam was tomorrow and she knew she had to get some rest to build up her chakra. But Kita had other plans…

She jumped out of bed, eager to kick some ass. She knew she had to fight the guy that Tadochi had lost to, she was going to win for him. She was just brushing her hair when Kita arrived at her door.

"Are you just getting up?"

Hikary looked out the window, it was early morning, of course she was just getting up. When she looked at the clock it read 10am the exam didn't start until 1pm.

"Uh…ya."

"Well come on."

She just shook her head and disappeared. She came back with her hair done up in a high ponytail, her long dark purple/mahogany hair cascaded down her back. Her bangs framed her face.

--

Tadochi looked up at the sun. Where was Hikary? It was 12:50pm the arena was already full of spectators and the contestants were all lined up, except for her and Naruto. He groaned, she was going to miss it, he could just feel it. Jason watched from the stands beside Tadochi, he shifted his sprained wrist into a more comfortable position.

Hikary ran into the arena right as they were going to close the gates.

'_That was close.'_ She glared over at Kita, but she wasn't there anymore. She found her place in line. She looked up at the stands. They were so many people, just watching and cheering. She turned her head towards her shoulder and looked at the crowd out of the corner of her eye.

Shikamaru looked over and saw Hikary beside him. He hadn't really ever talked to her, since she had arrived. He watched her, how she recoiled from the stares. He couldn't believe that this same person in front of him had been the one who had pretty much destroyed half the floor in the other arena. But here she was not making eye contact with anyone until she met eyes with someone in the stand and she smiled. He wondered who she was smiling at. He followed her line of sight and saw that she was smiling at Kiba.

'_Weird guy to smile at.'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto came running in babbling about a stampede of bulls coming to flatten the place. He watched her roll her eyes and shout at Naruto. The prompter brought his attention back to what was happening.

--

Hikary leaned over the railing and smiled. It was so freeing not to have to support yourself. The first match was against Naruto and Neji. She watched with such intense curiosity that Shikamaru felt like a dolt for just being there.

Hikary was stunned by Neji's story and by Naruto's words, whether people wanted to believe it or not, Naruto wasn't a complete idiot. She jumped up and started cheering for Naruto when he won like Ino. Shikamaru sighed, maybe she wasn't who she thought he was, but then again…

--

'_Why are so many people forfeiting? GAWD! This is annoying. Why does my match have to be the last one. And where's my opponent?'_ She looked around the room. He was nowhere to be found. She grunted, this wasn't cool. She watched Shikamaru's match with awe. He was so good!

"2…2…200 moves! Holy crap!" She stood there stunned. She didn't even realize that Naruto had jumped past her and was now in the arena.

--

'_Where's Sasuke?'_ She wondered, she was worried now.

The guys in the arena were waiting to, until finally a gust of wind and leaves and poof, there was Sasuke.

'_Sure show up right when I was going to get to fight in my match…where's my opponent?'_

Hikary smiled as it was finally her turn to fight. She launched herself into the arena. She landed gently and turned around to face…no one.

"Aren't I supposed to have an opponent?"

The prompter looked at her. "If he doesn't show up soon, you'll win by default."

In the background where no one could see two people switched places for the time being.

She looked stricken. That would be the worst, but she had a bad feeling, that he would come. He would come just to fight her. After a minute he just appeared. She was startled and took a step back. She had no idea what the guy looked like, so she just had to assume that this was him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Begin."

Hikary jumped out of the way as two kunai were thrown at her. She gritted her teeth and jumped up into a tree. People had started to pack up their belongings to move or get something to eat; they were talking and chattering on until they looked into the arena. The fight was intriguing.

She hid amongst the leaves and branches, her heart pounding that one kunai had cut it extremely close. This guy had good aim, she had to take that into consideration. She looked at what she had to work with, the hole from Naruto's fight, that looked good. She launched from the tree only to be bombarded by shuriken.

_'Does this guy only use his weapons?'_ She landed in the hole and found the tunnel Naruto had dug. She easily fit through it and started digging at the middle.

She didn't want to catch him by surprise she wanted to think and hiding in a tree wasn't a very good place to do that. She calmed her nerves and opened her mind to new ideas, where as she wasn't as smart as Shikamaru she was a good strategist when she was calm. She kicked at the dirt beside her. The dirt overhead was crumbling, he was digging into the dirt. She smiled, perfect!

He pulled away the last of the dirt. She wasn't there instead she had come out of the hole she had gone in and had taken aim. She did her hand signs so quick that her hands looked a blur. Something made her stop though, his smile. She looked at him and saw him smiling. She stopped mid-sign and jumped away now on the defensive again. He frowned. And did his own signs. She tried to move her feet but she couldn't. She pulled and twisted, but they wouldn't budge. He took off towards her, her eyes got wider as he got closer. He hit her in the stomach and sent her flying. She hit the wall and flopped to the ground like a rag-doll.

'_I can't move, no! This can't be how I lose! The match only just started! I can't lose like this! I won't let it happen!'_ She gritted her teeth and pushed up with her hands.

He smiled, _'so she's as strong as they say.'_ He watched her as she got onto her feet. She was staggering towards him. _'If I push her enough, she'll be forced to use her jutsu, I have to see it.'_ She was straightening her self up.

"Not bad, but I could've done better. I won't let that happen again." She blew out some air.

They attacked each other and fought in hand to hand combat, each getting a few blows in and blocking the rest. Finally his hand went right past her ear and her eyes widened. She jumped away and stood there panting. She took a deep breath and summoned her energy. He attacked her again and she easily dodged it. For the second time she made the hand signs. For the first time she would use the improved version of her **kouin.**

**She did the last sign. "Kouin." Her eyes took on a pure purple quality, almost as if haze were part of her eye. They were hypnotizing. Time seemed to slow down.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, not at all.

**Chapter 13**

She ran at him slowly at first and then with lightning speed. Rock Lee watched, he was astounded, everyone was, she was faster than he was.

She was perfectly conscious this time. She had slowed time around her so when she ran it looked like she was running at breakneck speed. Her opponent seemed to be expecting her though and she veered to the left and then circled him. She slowed time as she stopped and she punched him and again she looked like she was in fast forward. He barely had time to react as she attacked him. She got a good 10 punches in before she kicked his knees. He fell and she kicked his stomach. Her speed made it seem like an elephant had just kicked him. He hit the wall and dropped to the ground just like she had done. She ran at him, but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. She had no time to change direction so she pulled a Naruto and ran along the walls. She found him again as she froze time this time. She jumped along the tree tops. Nothing moved.

Shikamaru could barely believe it. One second she was a blur and now, she was gone. He leaned out into the arena and saw her on the other side. He was in disbelieve. He could hear Naruto cheering like a madman but he couldn't hear a single sound from Hikary. It frightened him. He turned to Naruto. He had heard that she had spent some time on Naruto's team. How she had gotten this good by being around Naruto she had no idea. But then again, Naruto had gotten better, much, much better. Maybe they had gained something from each other.

Her opponent turned around, having no idea where she would come from next. He smiled. Her Bloodline Limit Jutsu was incredible.

_'I must possess it.'_

She dived at him, but he knew it was coming. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, her eyes widened and as he stared into them, the dark pools of purple, the pupil came back. She struggled against him. He could feel her strength as she put her feet against his stomach. He angled towards a tree and she kicked off away from him. She hit the tree and gasped as the air in her lungs escaped. He came up right in front of her. He stretched his neck a bit so only that she could see that it wasn't natural. He bit into her neck but she pulled away from him ripping two gashes in her neck. It was too late though. She could feel it in her neck. She had kicked him away, but he had done what he had come for. He walked backwards a few steps. She put her hand up to her neck and was about to run after him when he put his hand up.

"I give up." And then he disappeared.

Naruto jolted back into reality. That voice. _'That…no it can't be. Was it?'_ He looked down at Hikary and saw she was down on one knee holding her neck and flinching. She stood up and stalked away. Angry that he had forfeited, she wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

--

Hikary got up to the room where she had come from. Naruto gave her hug and was chattering on about how good she was. She stole a glance at Shikamaru and he nodded she let a small smile lift the corners of her lips. Then she turned back to Naruto and had a sympathetic smile on her face as if she was feeling bad about having to listen to him.

_'I wonder if…no…maybe…'_ She was distracted.

Her and Naruto were at the railing. She was leaning on it. Her back to the arena. She was talking with Naruto. Shikamaru was watching her, something didn't seem right. She seemed to be in pain but even she didn't notice it. _'There!'_ She lifted her hand up to scratch her head and the once purple mark on her arm…was turning black!

She suddenly stopped, her eyes widened. She reached out and before she could grab onto anything, she started falling. Naruto jumped to try and catch her. Shikamaru leaped forward to. She let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

--

The last thing she heard was a scream that turned her blood to ice. The scream was hers. The pain from her neck burned its way down to her wrist and was now spreading throughout her body. She was falling. She reached out for someone, but she was on the brink of unconsciousness. She was bracing for impact, instead she was caught. She looked up and saw black, a man dressed all in black with his face covered had caught her. Before she could say anything she fell unconscious. They disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the OC's though.**

**Chapter 14**

Sasuke's match, an amazing display of strange abilities on Gaara's part. Still, it didn't seem to be going anywhere. That is, not until the call sounded that brought all of the sound and sand ninja into the village hidden in the leaves. Temari and Kankouro jumped into the arena and followed their sensei's orders and took Gaara away for the time being.

Meanwhile Hikary was slowly opening her eyes to the pain. She looked around and quickly realized that moving her neck and stretching the skin was a bad idea and stared up at the ceiling. She bit down on her tongue. Then a man, the same man that had caught her, came in carrying a vile of liquid and knelt down beside her.

"You're a pretty thing." He said as he opened the bottle.

Hikary made gagging motions and scrunched up her nose. He didn't seem to notice.

"I can see why…well I guess I can't give everything away now can I?" He chuckled as if he had said something amusing.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he reached over and pulled her chin quickly so that she was staring at his knee. She screamed as the pain, that felt like someone had just took a knife and sliced open her neck and then filled it with salt. He looked at the deep long gash on her neck and traced the faint mark at the edge of it with his fingertip. Then he poured some liquid into the gash and smiled.

"Lights out."

With that, no matter how much she struggled nothing could keep her eyes open. She finally gave in to the darkness.

Sasuke took off after Temari, Kankouro and Gaara. Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru were battling in the stands. Until that is, a ninjustu was used and Naruto and Shikamaru fell victim to it's alluring slumber. Sakura had to wake them up and then with Kakashi Sensei's words in their heads and the dog to guide them they took off, after Sasuke.

Even as that took place, the Hokage was on the roof battling with Orochimaru. The purple barrier around them made it impossible for the Ombu Black Opps to get in. What was even more frightening was that he was summoning something, no someone. The first and second Hokage stepped forward out of the wooden coffins. The Fourth Hokage stared in disbelief.

"How could you!" He yelled at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled and held up the kunai knife in each hand. After the Hokage's had some time to chat he put the kunai knife's into each head, so that they would be under his control. The fight was astounding to watch, to see all of the Hokage's techniques, but at the same time frightening. When the Hokage had thought that the Hokage's were gone, when actually Orochimaru had actually just called them back for a little entertainment, he relaxed slightly but not much, just enough to let his brain work. Orochimaru had other plans apparently. He made a few hand signs and then mist started rising. Somewhere someone screamed and Orochimaru smiled, knowing that it was working. A few minutes later, another coffin showed up. The third Hokage watched in horror and fascination as the lid slid off to reveal darkness and then two purple eyes shone out of the darkness.

**--**

**Yes, I know it's short, sorry about that. I just had to have this cliffy; I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! D **

**How about five reviews for this chapter.**

**Ok?**

**Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****NO**** character is mine…except for Hikary and her team of course. I do not own anything but the story…the rest is the doing of a wonderful person.**   
Slowly as if time had slowed a hand came out of the darkness and it's fingers curled around the edge of the wood. Slowly the purple eyes came closer and closer to him. He felt as though the eyes pulled him closer, drew him closer to his death. A shiver went through his body with a sense of recognition. Finally as the entire body emerged, rage erupted throughout his body. He stared at the small figure that had emerged. He felt like reaching out and hugging her, but knew that if he did, he would die. So he held back, and bit his tongue to keep the tears at bay. The girl that he had watched grow was now, under Orochimaru's control. As she took a shaky step forward she looked up at him. He almost reached out and then quickly withdrew his hand as he looked into her eyes. They were dead, they held nothing. They were slightly glazed over and dazed looking.   
He recoiled from their gaze and took a step back with horror. He turned his gaze towards Orochimaru with rage.   
"How could you?" His voice was as hard as steel.   
He watched with horror as she started walking towards him and then leaned against him. He gently caressed her face and turned towards the Hokage and smiled.   
"Lovely isn't she, sculpted and toned from months of rigorous training. In perfect form and shape for fighting." He held her chin lightly and turned it from side to side. "Stunning." He turned once again to the Hokage and smiled a wicked smirk. "Perfect to bring you to your knees."   
The Hokage's eyes widened with terror and shock. How could he be expected to fight her, she was like a daughter to him. Even though he was barely around her, he had watched her as a baby and now he had promised himself to look after her. Her clan had left because they could no longer protect their children in the village and they were never seen after that. But now, she was here, and he had to protect her. Even if it meant death for him.   
Orochimaru grasped her shoulders and bent down to her ear.   
"_Hikary, time to fight. Destroy him."_ He whispered in her ear and she reacted by nodding slowly and then taking a few fluid steps forward and took out two kunai knifes and crossing her body with her arms. She slid her left foot back and bent her knees ready for anything. It was unmistakable what he had whispered to her and he got ready to fight.   
Orochimaru smiled as he watched Hikary fight; her fluid movements counterattacking every move made by the Hokage. But every now and then he landed a blow on her. A few times it sent her flying. She neither groaned nor cried out when a kunai knife found its way into her thigh. She yanked it out and threw it back at him. Leaving a trail of blood droplets in its wake. It barely missed his neck as he moved slightly to the left. Orochimaru scowled only once, when he knew he could easily defeat him if he could only get her to use her jutsu. But that still eluded him. Finally when she had beaten him pretty badly he called her back. She looked up and then back at him. She nodded and jumped away from the Hokage and towards the waiting, protective arms of Orochimaru. He held her close and then he stroked the covered gash on her neck, given to her by him only a little while ago. He could tell the Hokage was getting angry and continued, waiting for him to explode. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would.   
Finally after some prodding, the Hokage blew up.   
"How dare you, how dare you manipulate her like that. She is only a child." Granted that, that was stretching the mark. She was 14 and getting closer to adulthood. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground, keeping his guard up. He held the Thunder Bolt Staff that was really Enma, behind his back.   
Orochimaru paid him no attention. He stroked her cheek and then put her behind his outstretched arm. He sent the other Hokage's back out and watched. As they fought, Orochimaru turned to Hikary, who was still in a trance like state. Blood slowly made its way down her left arm and dripped off her hand from the wound on her shoulder. She didn't wince nor cringe as Orochimaru touched it. Her blood shone on his fingertip. He smiled at her and actually wrapped up her wound.   
"Go sit on that branch." He said kindly.   
She nodded slowly and jumped backwards and landed lightly on the branch. He smiled and watched as Sarutobi declared he had a jutsu that Orochimaru had not yet seen. Three of Sarutobi boasted this. So Orochimaru made everything black and nothing could be seen. After a few minutes two Sarutobi's had grabbed hold of two people, the two Hokage's.   
They crumbled to dust and revealed two ninja, dead and soulless. Then the Sarutobi's disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was only one Sarutobi left and after a struggled he managed to grab a hold of Orochimaru's shoulders.   
"Demonic Seal Jutsu!" He cried.   
Orochimaru felt something reach into his core and start to pull out his soul. Sarutobi explained what was happening in between gasps of breath. Orochimaru jerked forward as his soul was pulled slowly out of his body. But he was not about to go down without a fight. He motioned with his two fingers for his sword to come towards him. The sword came flying. Orochimaru was stunned when he saw the tip of the blade protruding from Sarutobi.   
"Why didn't you dodge it old man?"   
He was horrified.   
"I have to die anyway, the Demonic Seal Jutsu requires for the user to sacrifice themselves in order to seal away the other."   
He started to understand something. He motioned his fingers forward again and the blade moved further and further towards him. Enma held onto the blade as well as he could; only serving to slow it down. As the sword inched forward, his soul inched back into his body.   
Hikary sat on her branch like a doll, watching the events. Her trance like eyes widened when for some reason she saw the Reaper. Her eyes started to clear and she started to blink rapidly. Breaking his contact with Sarutobi, Orochimaru looked at her, watching her break free. He gritted his teeth. This was not going as he had planned. She slowly stood up and swayed back and forth and then put her hand against the tree. She surveyed her surroundings with clear wide eyes. Sarutobi smiled, she was as free as he could get her now. She took a few steps back, looking for an escape, but she was as trapped as they were. It was then her eyes met with Sarutobi's. She put her hand to her mouth, but as she was about to jump in to do something, a blow landed on the back of her head. She slumped forward in the arms of the tree. It receded and she slumped to the branch beneath her; the world dark once again.   
**--**   
**There you go, chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed. You will notice that, some of it is the same as the show, … other bits not so much.**   
**How about we go for 5 reviews again?** **Ok?** **Thanks. D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**** – ****I do not own the Naruto series. **

**Chapter 16**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Hikary's eyes fluttered open and closed.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Groaning she rolled over.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Finally she had enough and opened her eyes. Orange. Orange, yellow, blue and pink. The colours were familiar, yet foreign to her. She struggled to sit up, and warm strong hands gently pushed her back down. _'Orange.'_ She stared up at the white ceiling and sighed a long breath. She turned her head and was greeted by Sakura's red outfit. Blinking she was up in a sitting position almost immediately, before the hands had time to react. Blinking she took in her surroundings. White, there was white everywhere. She couldn't understand why. Slowly her eyes found her way to Naruto's face. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she remembered she could speak.

"I. Am confused."

Soft laughter met her words. She turned to look at the new visitor in her room. Shikamaru. She struggled to grasp onto what was happening.

"So, you're finally awake. Took you long enough."

"I don't get it."

"You've been out for two weeks."

Her eyes widened and wandered back to stare at her hands, that were now gripping the white sheets and turning her knuckles white.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Jason's voice snapped her back, she released the covers and turned her palms up and stared at them.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, the doctors didn't know when you were going to wake up. Or if you were going to wake up at all." Sakura spoke softly without looking up from her hands.

"Why?"

No one answered, they just looked away. Her pleading eyes looked back and forth between everyone in the room, when Sasuke and Kakashi walked in. By the look on Sasuke's face he obviously didn't want to be there at all. She overlooked that and instead focused on Kakashi. Certainly he would have answers. She wasn't prepared for his face though. He was smiling, while everyone else had these sullen expressions on their faces, Kakashi was smiling.

"Hey, look who's decided to join the world of the living again."

She blinked.

The room was suddenly to crowded for her and she averted her gaze towards the window. The view was strange. There were people on roofs and walls rebuilding. This proved only to confuse her more. Suddenly a flash went off in her head. Gasping she put her hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

_'Destroy him.'_

_'How could you?'_

_'DEMONIC SEAL JUTSU!'_

"Hikary? Hikary? Snap out of it. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine."

She turned away from the window and pushed the covers off, they felt like they weighed a ton and she couldn't bear to have them on her now. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she pushed her way out of the room. Her thin gray shorts and oversized white t-shirt keeping little warmth in the cold hospital hallways. Looking over her shoulder she was grateful that no one followed her. Goosebumps prickled up over her arms and legs, her bare feet shuffling across the cold wood floor.

She opened doors, but none contained what she sought. Finally at the end of the dim hall she found the door. Pushing it open sunlight struck her small body and she soaked it up. Sighing she hugged the sunlight to her body and twirled around. Finally being awake to enjoy the sunlight, being freed from that terrible darkness that had had her in it's grasp for so long. She laughed.

**--**

The leaves rustled underneath them as they ran towards the gates. Tadochi and Jason on either side of her. Turning to look at both of them she smirked and put on a burst of speed to reach the gate first. Turning around to look at them both she smirked and jumped around.

"Out for two weeks, and I still beat you guys! What have you been doing?"

She laughed and stretched still enjoying the sunlight. Ever since she had awoken a week ago she had been living life to its fullest extent. The village was well on its way to being completely restored and her friendships had grown incredibly strong. Tadochi fell against the gate gasping for breath and sulking at the same time. Jason just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifting her up. Laughing she yelled at him to put her down.

"Oh come on, we weren't that far behind you."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Hikary."

"Now whoever said I was mature?"

They stood there talking about nonsense for minutes before Kita was seen coming down the road towards them. She was shaking her head at them and they just continued laughing. Jason still had his arms wrapped around Hikary's waist and that had Kita laughing. Blushing he released her and she pranced away up to Kita.

"So, what's up?"

Kita rolled her eyes at her and put a hand on Hikary's now long reddish brown hair and turned her around and marched her back towards the two boys.

"We. Have a mission."

**Wow….so umm, sorry for taking so long. And please I need some constructive criticism. So….REVIEW. D Thanks.**


End file.
